


One of the Doctor's Things

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Post-Movie, Post-Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog, Robotnik is kinda insane, Sort Of, Violence, hurt!Stone, it's mentioned but not described, not at Robotnik's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: The government made a mistake in touching what doesn't belong to them.Post movie- Robotnik's vanished and the government would very much like to know his secrets. Even at Agent Stone's expense.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	One of the Doctor's Things

Agent Stone didn’t enjoy being forced through enhanced interrogation. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stand the pain or the attempt at psychological torture it was just, well, boring? He’d been trained by the very best to withstand the very worst. Whatever the American government was doing was far from the worst, though some of it was pretty creative. Creative but not intense enough to be useful. 

The physical pain he endured at their hands was easily handled, and their attempts at psychological torture were laughable at best. Ivo had put him through significantly worse, not to mention nothing could compare with the pain of his doctor being gone. 

Now, if they had tried using the doctor against him in some way then this would be a totally different story. But the government bootlickers were all so convinced that no one could actually like Ivo Robotnik they didn’t even consider using him against Stone. They all thought this was simply misplaced loyalty- not the love it actually was. 

That’s why when, after approximately 300 days in captivity, he noticed a small white egg-shaped drone fly into the interrogation room above the heads of the three idiots who’d come to torture him Stone couldn’t help but mess with them a bit. 

It started as it always started, with one of the agents going to stand behind him to keep Stone from moving even the slightest bit- mostly so he couldn’t flinch or tense. 

Another would take out a tablet to take notes on and the last would be the actual interrogator. 

“Good morning, Aban. Are you going to be helpful today or are you going to continue with this childish behavior?” 

Stone didn’t reply, instead speaking to the note-taker, an agent he’d actually worked with in the past. 

“Conners, before I was assigned to Doctor Robotnik, approximately how many assistants did he go through?” 

The note-taker, Conners, seemed startled by Stone addressing her as he’d never done so before. 

She eyed the interrogator who nodded for her to answer. 

“Um, I would say about 1 every two weeks for a year? Maybe longer?” 

“And how long did I work for him?”

“3 and a half years-” 

“What is the point of this, Stone?” The interrogator growled, reaching out to pull Stone’s hair so he was looking her in the eye. 

“My point is that out of every single one of the hundred others who tried to be Ivo’s assistant, I am the only one he kept. The only person on this entire earth he trusted enough to be able to enter his personal lab and care for his badniks. Did you know he’s very possessive? He really hates it when other people touch what he considers his.” 

The interrogator let out a frustrated sigh, the first time Stone says more than a word or two and it's to repeat what they already knew!

Unbeknownst to the trio, the cell door had begun to open, making it very difficult for Stone to keep his neutral face. 

“Tell us something we don’t already know! Damn it Stone!” 

With as much as he could, Stone leaned forward to the woman who’d continuously beat the crap out of him every single day since he’d been arrested. 

“What you don’t know is he very much considers me to be one of his things, and he isn’t the forgiving type. Isn’t that right, Doctor?” 

The three agents looked up now, paying attention to the man in the doorway. Robotnik certainly looked different, intense and more crazed than before but it was definitely him. 

Behind him was a hallway of corpses, various agents and guards who’d gotten in the doctor’s way and paid the price for their indiscretions. Badniks flew about the area, as if they were Robotnik’s personal swarm (which they were). 

Instead of the slicked back hair and undercut, the doctor was now bald. His moustache was more or less a mess. The thing that jumped out the most, to Stone at least, was his eyes. They’d always held a controlled sort of fire- a madness just barely contained. Now they were a conflagration of insanity that Stone only hoped he could stay a part of. 

Even if it burned him to ashes. 

“Correct as always, Agent Stone.” 

The three agents did not last very long, the initial small drone that Stone had seen earlier sending out three perfectly targeted bullets to the center of their heads. Before they even landed, Robotnik was already undoing the metal cuffs that had kept Stone in place. 

Now, more or less alone, Stone couldn’t help the grin on his face nor the tears that fell. 

“Doctor- Ivo, I-I’m,” 

“None of that now, let’s get out of here and then you can sing my praises as long as you want.” Stone grinned and tried to stand but it was immediately clear that wouldn’t be happening. 

Be it from the lack of movement for months or the lack of energy, Stone could barely keep himself upright. 

Robotnik glared at this- at Stone or the shape he was in, Stone wasn’t sure- and leaned down to pick up the other man. For all of the time Stone had known him, he’d never thought of Robotnik as particularly strong. 

Either Stone had lost a considerable amount of weight, and muscle mass, or Robotnik had gained a significant amount of strength since he disappeared (it was both). 

“Rest, Aban you’re safe.” And, well, if the last thing Stone felt was a kiss and that weird messy moustache on his face, he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all what in the hell am I doing writing Sonic fanfiction. FFS.  
> (Started watching Sonic X too and I love Knuckles he's such a dumbass but he's also the only one who isn't sucking Sonic's dick)  
> Shout out to EGG on the discord server for helping with my grammar question ^^


End file.
